1. Technical Field
The technology relates to dietary supplements for human ingestion, and more particularly to supplements that include powerful antioxidants and a plurality of naturally-occurring components and/or components derived from naturally-occurring substances.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years there has been continuing and growing interest in foods and the potential health benefits of a diet that incorporates certain kinds of foods, and minimizes other kinds of foods. The so-called “food pyramid” has been revised in an attempt to influence the diet of the population toward foods that are currently believed will better maintain health. At the same time, there has been growing concern among sectors of the population regarding the nature of the available food supply. For example, is it “natural” as opposed to genetically engineered? Is it organically grown using only “natural fertilizers” and free of chemical fertilizers and pesticides? Is it sustainably farmed? Is it free of added hormones? As a result, consumers have many choices about the foodstuffs they can consume, and have some guidance, based on current understanding of human dietary requirements, of what constitutes a healthy diet.
Despite the increased consumer awareness of diet and its potential effects on health, the typical diet often lacks essential amounts of certain necessary elements. For example, many still have lower than recommended intake of calcium to strengthen bones and maintain bone density. Others may lack certain vitamins, or minerals like zinc or magnesium. In addition, there is a growing awareness that certain foods and herbs may include important elements for maintaining health, even though these may not be found in significant amounts in the “food pyramid diet.” Accordingly, there has lately been a strong interest in particular fruits, berries and vegetables, such as acai berries, broccoli, and pomegranates. In addition, there has been growing interest in ancient herbs and teas, such as rooibos tea that has high levels of anti-oxidants which may reduce the levels and harmful effects of free radicals in the body. There has also been significant interest in newly-developed food extracts, such as omega-3 fatty acids derived from certain fish and flax seeds, to promote cardio-vascular health.